lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mtoto's mother/Main article
Mtoto's mother is a female elephant. Biography ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Bunga rides Mtoto's mother as he sings "Zuka Zama". The Lion Guard'' "The Rise of Makuu" Mtoto's mother watches the mashindano between Pua and Makuu. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Mtoto's mother attends the funeral of Aminifu. "The Kupatana Celebration" Mtoto's mother takes part in the Kupatana celebration. She is attacked by Reirei and her family, but she later joins with the Lion Guard in fending the jackals off. "Fuli's New Family" Mtoto's mother can be seen alongside her son as Fuli sings "My Own Way". "Follow That Hippo!" Mtoto's mother is spooked by Mtoto's friends, who are pretending to be hyenas, and she trumpets in alarm. She then huddles with some other Pride Landers until the Lion Guard gives her the all-clear. "The Call of the Drongo" Mtoto's mother grazes near the Watering Hole. "Bunga and the King" Mtoto's mother takes part in her herd's annual concert for the royal family. "The Imaginary Okapi" Mtoto's mother relaxes in a water hole during the musical sequence "Life in the Pride Lands". "Baboons!" Mtoto's mother rocks the baby baboon with her trunk during the musical sequence "Baboons!". "The Savannah Summit" Mtoto's mother calls to her son using infrasound, asking him to be home by sundown. Later, Mtoto's mother calls for him to come home, and Mtoto does as he has been asked. "The Traveling Baboon Show" Mtoto's mother watches the Traveling Baboon Show perform. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" When Janja's clan attacks Ma Tembo's herd, Mtoto's mother flees the hyenas. After the Lion Guard quickly stops the hyenas from attacking the elephants. The hyenas soon return, this time attacking the baboons that have begun to follow the elephants. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on the hyenas, blasting them back to the Outlands for good. Later, Mtoto's mother follows Ma Tembo, hoping that she will find water. Makini manages to calm everyone down, and Ma Tembo locates water, allowing Mtoto's mother to drink. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" As a member of Ma Tembo's herd, Mtoto's mother is tasked with participating in the Ukumbusho Tradition, a ceremony that honors the peace between the elephants and lions of the Pride Lands. She attempts to practice her lines with Bunga, but the honey badger continually forgets his lines, much to Mtoto's mother's annoyance. For the ceremony, Mtoto's mother allows Makini to draw a sunburst on her forehead. However, the paint attracts a swarm of bees that chases Mtoto's mother and her herd across the Pride Lands. During the chaos, Mtoto's mother finds herself trapped on top of Mapango Cliffs, which is unstable from all the dry weather. Though she is frightened, Bunga climbs up the cliffs to reach her and uses their lines from the ceremony to comfort her. Together, the two descend the cliffs to safety. With the bees driven away, the elephants return to Mizimu Grove, where the Ukumbusho Tradition proceeds without the ceremonial sunbursts. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Mtoto's mother takes part in the "The Twelve Ways of Christmas" performance. "The Scorpion's Sting" Mtoto's mother attends the Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. "The Wisdom of Kongwe" Mtoto's mother appears during the musical sequence "The Faster I Go". "The Kilio Valley Fire" When Kilio Valley catches fire, the Lion Guard enlists the help of Ma Tembo and her herd. Mtoto's mother assists Bunga in using dust to spray out the flames. Despite their efforts, the fire devastates the valley, and the elephants are forced to leave. Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard, attempts to find Mtoto's mother and her herd members a new home, but the other Pride Landers reject the elephants because of their foreign, disruptive behavior. Ma Tembo resolves to lead her herd out of the kingdom, to Kion's disappointment. However, as the herd is departing, Kion approaches them for help in putting out a fire at Ndefu Grove. Ma Tembo accepts, and the herd works together to put out the fire. After the rescue, Laini offers the elephants a place with her galagos at Ndefu Grove, which Ma Tembo accepts. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash ("Pride Landers Unite!"). At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu the crocodile for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks Mtoto's mother and her herd for help and vows to do the same for them should the need ever arise. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Ma Tembo and her herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders, while Simba deliberates what to do with Ma Tembo. Simba then approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. Ma Tembo notes that she understands why he'd kept it a secret. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Ma Tembo and her herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. "Fire from the Sky" Mtoto's mother can be seen with Mtoto during the musical sequence "Height and Sight". Gallery 2017-08-04-01_11_50.png 2017-11-19-04_21_42.png 2017-11-19-04_33_03.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles